


He Hates to Love It

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Talk of Anal Plug, Undernegotiated Kink, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about the cage.(He Loves It continuation)





	He Hates to Love It

Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about the cage. He didn’t really have time to think about it.

He woke up to Peter fucking him again, who knows how many times it was at that point. He was sobbing as Peter fucked his knot back in, he was practically frothing inside at this point so it didn’t hurt, but he was so oversensitive.

When his knot finally locked into place, Stiles dropped the corner of a drool covered pillow from his mouth with a gasp. Peter reached around to grab his dick while still minutely thrusting.

“No,” he sobbed. “Peter, I can’t.”

Peter tightened his grip and Stiles choked on air. “Who are you talking to?”

“Daddy!” Stiles yelled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Peter hummed. He relaxed his grip but started stroking him again, causing tremors to course through Stiles’ body. “You’re going to come one more time before I’m done with you.”

“I can’t, Daddy,” Stiles cried. His face was soaked, from tears and drool.

“Yes you can, baby,” Peter said, jerking his hips forward. Stiles felt the burst of pained pleasure every time Peter stimulated deep inside where his head was lodged. Peter keeps calling it his baby’s other hole. Stiles didn’t know what to think of that either.

“Oh, God,” Stiles whined. His voice came out hoarse, overused from everything in the last few hours. It’s been hours like this.

His breath hitched, and then there it was. He orgasmed again, but this time nothing happened downstairs. He came dry.

“Good,” Peter cooed, rotating his hips again to stimulate his knot while he continued to come. The feeling of Stiles milking his cock would never get old. “Such a good boy, my perfect boy.”

Stiles couldn’t respond, his face was in his pillow again and his tongue wouldn’t stay in his mouth. Drool was rolling down his chin and his glazed eyes were unseeing as Peter kept going but he was checked out for all purposes.

The next time he woke up, it was to something cold touching his dick. When he finally pried his eyes open, he saw Peter straddling his thighs and doing something down there.

The cage was small, very small. It almost hurt to get in. There was no room for him to even get hard, and Stiles isn’t exactly small while soft.

“Peter, no,” he gasped and tried to buck his hips.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Peter tutted. “Settle down. If you don’t behave I’ll have to put in an expanding plug. It’s metal, and once it expands, I can lock it as big as I want to. There’s no way you’d be able to get it out without turning yourself inside out. Behave and I’ll leave that dirty hole unplugged.”

Stiles sniffled, couldn’t help it as he heard the tiny padlock click shut. “Pet-“ Stiles felt the smack on his ass before he heard it, and quickly corrected himself. “Daddy! Daddy, how long do I have to wear this?”

“For as long as I want you to, sweetheart.” Peter smiled like it was obvious. “We’ll leave your cock in there for a week, and if you’re good and don’t touch yourself for the entire week, we’ll talk.”

—

 The following week was awful. 

Stiles is used to being in a state of constant arousal. He's used to being half hard 75% of the time. The cage won't let him do anything. It just holds him there, small, soft, and in place. 

He's never in his life, not since he discovered what masturbation is, gone this long without an orgasm. His balls feel sore and heavy, tender to the touch, because they're so full and he has no relief. 

He made the mistake of trying to rub one out through the cage. He should have known Peter would find out.

 Peter didn't spend as much time on prepping his as usual, instead getting straight to fucking him. He refused to take the cage off, no matter how much Stiles begged. Stiles was even to the point of blue balls where he was calling Peter daddy without being asked or corrected.  _He just wanted to come_.

"I can't believe you, you filthy little whore," Peter said near his ear while thrusting. "Trying to touch yourself even though I told you not to. Did you really think you could try to lie to me?"

"I just wanted to come, daddy," Stiles sobbed out. Peter's fucking was stimulating his prostate, and his balls were even more swollen. It feels like he should be hard but everything is just building up so fast. "I need it."

"You come when I say you can come, and not a minute sooner," Peter growled and picked up the pace. His thrusts started going deeper until he was once again ramming his dick into that stupid, infuriating, wonderful wall inside. "I'm gonna open up your other hole, baby. I'm gonna force myself so deep that my come will leak out of you for days after. If you come, it's gonna be with the cage on. I will  _ruin_ every single orgasm you have until you learn who you belong to."

One last violent thrust to punctuate his sentence and the head popped in. Stiles cried out, loudly.

Peter paused for a moment once he breached even deeper so he didn't come right away. When he started back up every thrust was punctuated with noises more lewd than the last time he forced his way this far. Stiles' mouth was stuck open, just like last time, with every, "Hng, hn, ahn,  _ah!_ "

"Are you gonna come on my knot, baby boy?" Peter sighed happily. "Are you gonna milk my knot?"

The base started expanding and Stiles let out what could only be called a shriek in the back of his throat. 

"How good does it feel, Stiles? Now that you have no outlet for all the pleasure you're feeling. Now that you're forced to take it all until you break and have an orgasm like a girl's. Is it good, baby?" Stiles couldn't breathe. He was so aroused, and Peter was right. He was feeling it all so much more now that he couldn't just touch himself and get off in response to all the stimulation. His words only made the fire burn brighter. "Answer me," Peter demanded. 

"It's good," Stiles cried. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were clenched shut. "I really need to come, daddy, I really have to come."

"Nothing's stopping you," Peter laughed meanly and let his knot swell further. "Come on my knot."

When the knot got stuck this time around, with Peter's cockhead stuck inside his other hole, Stiles didn't make a sound. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were still clenched shut, but he didn't make a sound. He started  _leaking_ through the cage. Instead of feeling like coming, it felt like he was peeing. It felt like relief after a huge buildup, but instead of falling down after the build, it just kept getting bigger. He just wanted more, he wanted to be satisfied. 

"Perfect." Peter said. "That felt perfect."

Stiles couldn't answer, but instead he started shoving himself back on Peter's knot. The head of Peter's cock was still up so far in his insides but he needed more. He need to come, he needed to not be so needy anymore. Peter groaned as Stiles started forcefully gutting himself on Peter's cock. "Puh-" Stiles panted. "Puh-please. Please, Peter I need. I."

"Got the come fucked out of you, and you still want more," Peter laughed. "Was leaking like a bitch not enough for you?"

Peter pulled Stiles' ass up into his lap and sat up straight with the boy in his lap. Stiles groaned as he sunk down more on Peter's knot, consequently shoving his head farther inside Stiles. 

"I think maybe we'll be using that locking expansion plug after-all. Keep you caged and plugged all the time. Use you when I want. How's that sound, Stiles?"

Stiles whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> The [plug](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Stainless-steel-anal-plug-with-lock-expanding-anus-butt-appliance-Adult-sex-toys-/251604207817).


End file.
